foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Warcraft: The Anniversary Edition (film)
Warcraft: The Anniversary Edition (2014) is British-American documentary drama film, a both side of video game launched about Warcraft, StarCraft and Diablo, his three packs to Blizzard Entertainment. The main contributors of Blizzard team, Michael Morhaime, Frank Pearce, Allen Adham, Rob Pardo, Chris Metzen and Samwise Didier, was directed by Charles Band (Band his final directorial role film, moved to Full Moon Features). It's was associated with contributors of Blizzard project, Dustin Browder, Andy Chambers and Tom Chilton. It's was also contributors of working titles, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Jaret Reddick (of Bowling for Soup fame), Joe Camp (creators of Benji), Janet Waldo, Steve Martin, Henry Silverman, Peter Moore, Yuji Naka and Jon Van Caneghem. Has footage originals of video game, Super Mario World, Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Zork Nemesis, Evil Dead: Regeneration and Yoshi's Cookie. It's was footage of Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft games, Warcraft: Orcs and Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, World of Warcraft, and Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. Whereas its footage expansion packs of Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft games, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, was also World of Warcraft games, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm and World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. Where is other footage from NBC's Today, NBC News, CBS News, CNN, BBC News, ABC News, WNBC. Was released by Thompson Entertainment and IBM, was produced by Nelson Associates, was distributed by Universal Studios, then is released on July 23, 2014, then is done of full-length at 96:43 minutes. Plot The main contributors of Blizzard team, Michael Morhaime, Frank Pearce, Allen Adham, Rob Pardo, Chris Metzen and Samwise Didier, was directed by Charles Band (Band his final directorial role film, moved to Full Moon Features). It's was associated with contributors of Blizzard project, Dustin Browder, Andy Chambers and Tom Chilton. It's was also contributors of working titles, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Jaret Reddick (of Bowling for Soup fame), Joe Camp (creators of Benji), Janet Waldo, Steve Martin, Henry Silverman, Peter Moore, Yuji Naka and Jon Van Caneghem. Pre-Warcraft The films opens with Pre-Blizzard, in their 1985 movies, Better Off Dead (1985) and Sixteen Candles (1984), it's took looking back home, The Posies performing a song, "Love Comes", has narrated by Rick Sparks. Before Blizzard Entertainment Within into the end of main members, Michael Morhaime, Frank Pearce and Allen Adham, before Blizzard, just founder, his himself for Sonic the Hedgehog CD and Evil Dead: Regeneration. Meanwhile, has effected by new studio company games, The Lost Vikings and Rock and Roll Racing, a both side of video game launched about Warcraft, StarCraft and Diablo, his three packs to down, founders of Blizzard Entertainment. Blizzard Entertainment Main article: Blizzard Entertainment He's also Rob Pardo, Chris Metzen and Samwise Didier, the original Blizzard Entertainment regards to Sierra Entertainment until 1996 to 2004, Yuri Lowenthal and Kate Higgins. Aftermath, his life into work, Super Mario World, Zork Nemesis and Yoshi's Cookie. Warcraft, StarCraft and Diablo Seven months later, launching works for SEGA Dreamcast as life, Sonic Adventure, joint venture of Blizzard new team, Dustin Browder, Andy Chambers and Tom Chilton. However, meet friends, Jaret Reddick (of Bowling for Soup fame) and Joe Camp (creators of Benji). Has special guest for life, Janet Waldo, Steve Martin, Henry Silverman, Peter Moore, Yuji Naka and Jon Van Caneghem. Meeting used other footage from NBC's Today, NBC News, CBS News, CNN, BBC News, ABC News, WNBC. Jude Cole is missing, he's one of missing Jude Cole, Cole has something new, the first game, Warcraft: Orcs and Humans, in 2D. His new 3D release from Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, World of Warcraft, and Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. Has HD release and expansions pack down, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm and World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. Has new version of first expansions, Starcraft II and Diablo III, Moore and Naka stopped died, Yuri Lowenthal and Kate Higgins together with Warcraft. His called known as, "Storm, Earth, Fire", Warcraft himself for the ended. After Blizzard Entertainment Sierra dies in 2008, born in 1979, Yuri Lowenthal and Kate Higgins, his old brother, stopped with Naka Japanese speech, "Whereas its is no longer comparing, we're along Warcraft, more Blizzard such as Warcraft, StarCraft, or Diablo.", shut down in 2008, missed it Blizzard died, being BBC News, ABC News and NBC News. Has last scene, The Boogeyman (1980), has finally role, don't looks back himself, you boogeyman family, has looking back to the Sierra killed in 2008. Post-Warcraft In the final scene, Back to the Future (1985), his finally scene into the earth, his Yuri Lowenthal said, "Dead, his gone...?", Kate Higgins says, "Oh yes, into the life, compared to nothing, he's died..!", has killer into the ending ever. The films ends with final scents of Yuri Lowenthal and Kate Higgins, at the end of film, has named, the ending scene of Peter Moore and Yuji Naka are lonely reunion, speaks into the deathly ever more, close to home now, down and then. Cast * Richard "Rick" Sparks as Narrator Contributors Blizzard Entertainment is: * Michael Morhaime * Frank Pearce * Allen Adham * Rob Pardo * Chris Metzen * Samwise Didier * Dustin Browder * Andy Chambers * Tom Chilton Special Guest Appearance * Yuri Lowenthal * Kate Higgins * Jaret Reddick (of Bowling for Soup fame) * Joe Camp (creators of Benji) * Janet Waldo * Steve Martin * Henry Silverman * Peter Moore * Yuji Naka * Jon Van Caneghem Footage Archive Footage from: * Better Off Dead (1985) * Sixteen Candles (1984) * The Posies - "Love Comes" (2005) * Sonic the Hedgehog CD (Original Version in 1993, PC Edition in 1996, Remake in 2011, 1993-2011) * Evil Dead: Regeneration (2004) * The Lost Vikings (1992, 1993) * Rock and Roll Racing (1993, 1994) * Warcraft (main) * StarCraft (main) * Diablo (main) * Blizzard Entertainment (founder) * Getty Images, Inc. (photo from Blizzard Entertainment, SEGA, Nintendo and Sierra Entertainment) * Sierra Entertainment (meeting Blizzard Entertainment in 2003 expansions, The Frozen Throne) * Super Mario World (1990, 1991) * Zork Nemesis (1996) * Yoshi's Cookie (1992, 1993) * NBC's Today (Blizzard Entertainment founder in 1991, but is new episode 2013) * NBC News (Warcraft is missing, other years in 2007) * CBS News (no more Warcraft) * CNN (Jude Cole is missing, one of puzzle missing death body, the first game, Warcraft in 1994) * BBC News (the original creator, Michael Morhaime in 2012) * ABC News (where's video game, began in 1993 as Chaos Software from SEGA of America) * WNBC (Nintendo, SEGA, Sierra Entertainment, Blizzard Entertainment, Zork series and others!) * Warcraft: Orcs and Humans (the first game of Warcraft series, in 2-D) * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (the second and final game in 2-D, after final 2-D game) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (the third game in new 3-D) * World of Warcraft (the new fourth and final game in 3-D) * Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (the new H-D fifth game, the new high definition) * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (it's first expansions game) * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (about expansions in H-D edition) * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (Pandaren is born, legendary of Chinese-British post-WWII) * Starcraft II (a name in Jim and Sara from the earth eaters alive!) * Diablo III (from alley into the down of inspired by game, Jet Set Radio) * The Boogeyman (1980, his last scene) * Back to the Future (1985, the final scene in real help man) * Closing Credits of Warcraft: The Anniversary Edition * Opening Logos from Universal Pictures and IBM * Ending Logo in Nelson Associates and Thompson Entertainment * The Intro Scene of Warcraft: The Anniversary Edition